


Bellow Diamond - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Illustration, SU - Freeform, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A drawing of Blue and Yellow Diamond





	Bellow Diamond - Drawing

_two diamonds_

_one kind of love_


End file.
